


Dimension Dropper

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, F/M, Feels, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor Being An Asshole, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You have been dropped into a new world. Quite literally to be exact, lucky for you a green-haired boy walked right by where you landed. Odd how the world works.This is a tale of your campaign through the world of BNHA
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of rushing wind filled your ears as you stared up at the beautiful azure sky. It was different from what you were used to backing home.   
Wait ... why where are you falling? Limbs spread eagle as the wind rushed around you whipping against your clothes a feeling of nothing washing over you.   
Who knew how long this lasted for gods know how long before you landed with an ‘oof’ pain flashed through your body. It felt like a fire slowly charging through your veins, as bones shattered, coughing up blood you saw the edges of your vision going black.  
“fucking shit balls,” you curse in your native language most definitely not from this universe.  
And with those beautiful words, you passed out in a back alley nearby UA high school, just when Midoriya Izuku passing by.   
It was strange how the universe worked.

The green-haired boy saw your motionless body lying face up in the alleyway just outside of his school.   
“Oh shit, oh shit,” he began to panic as the greenette saw blood pooling under your mangled body.  
Bones were poking out of places where they didn’t belong, your eyes .... oh god one of your eyes had been torn out. It got worse from there your abdomen was torn open organs spilt across the ground.   
Izuku would’ve sworn you where dead had it not been for the iridescent, ethereal, mantis shrimp? That where slowly healing your broken, tattered, shattered, and crime scene of a body.   
The shock was wearing off him. He took out his phone with trembling hands.   
“A-all might?” Izuku’s voice was trembling as he spoke, anxiety bubbling up his throat at the sight of intestines on the ground slowly being picked up by the shrimp.  
“Yes, young Midoriya? your sound troubled,”  
“I-i found a-a girl in an alley by UA... s-she she’s barely breathing,”  
He could hear here All Might gasp at the other end of the phone, “I’m on my way with recovery girl and Aizawa. Make sure she still has a pulse,” with that he hung up.

The darkness of what was in between dimensions began to fade as you looked at a stark white room. It smelt of alcohol, not the right kind you can drink; you realized it was the kind the Biomanser used to keep things clean when he made the chosen stronger.   
“wherein there living fuck am I you shit waffles?” you asked standing up, before immediately sitting down as waves upon waves of vertigo hitting your weak body.   
“take it, easy young lady, we found you nearly died in an alleyway,” the old lady spoke to you..... well that’s what she would have said to you if you could understand her. Instead, it sounded like utter jibberish mixed with deep speech and abyssal.  
You looked around the room for anyone else you saw a freckled green-haired boy by your side sleep.   
‘easy’ you thought to yourself and Flubber fellow partner in controlled chaos and hijinx.  
Within an instant hundred of long lime, green tendrils shot from your hair towards the sleeping boy copying his memories, the countries history, language, and so many juicy secrets.  
The tendrils retracted leaving a panicked, choking boy in there wake as the girl in the hospital bed giggles, giving a Cheshire grin as she got used to there language known as Japenese.  
“Sorry if we hurt you, Izuku we just needed to learn of this odd world,” you spoke, eyes and massive sharp tooth, mouths, opening in your hair or all different types as you spoke.   
Izuku stared dumbfounded at sight confused out of his mind as you spoke with a voice that felt as if it belonged in a body larger and much more potent than this one.  
“o-oh it’s ok,” he spoke, rubbing the back of his neck blushing as you used his first name, “what is your quirk?”  
You let out a hyena-like laugh as he asked the ethereal shrimp appeared. They crawled from your nebula skin, black ooze slowly dripping down from the open wounds before they closed, they shrimp immediately got to work removing the IV and other unknown medical devices attached to you before boring back into your flesh.  
“I DONT HAVE ONE,” you spoke getting up the feeling of vertigo no longer with you, “where are my things?”  
“in the closet over there,” Izuku said confused on how you had so many quirks even if you claim to have none.  
Walking over you began to change no regard to the other people in the room, putting on your belt you realized you had no shirt.   
“shit balls,” you cussed   
“Hey Izuku do you have a shirt I can wear, I just noticed I have breasts,” you looked over at him, he’s covering his eyes blushing, profusely as you walk over to him.  
“o-oh yeah hang on,” he said, turning around and removing his sweatshirt and handing it to you.   
“T-thanks Izuku,” you said, pulling on the green sweater, mentally willing yourself to look a little more human.  
Izuku watched as the swirling mass of exposed skin turned a deep caramel colour your hair and eyes remaining the same shades of green and red. Izuku’s cheeks turned pink as you looked at him.  
“what next? From what flubber told me my physical age in this meat suit-” Izuku gave you a horrified look as you spoke “I’m joking Izu. Anyway, I’m 16 in this body so I might be attending UA even though I can kill a demi-god and destroy a chosen in a few hits.” you spoke as if this was regular, small drips of acid-forming around your fingers.  
‘you should repent for your sins Keturook.’ 

‘shut up good me; you’re not wanted here.’  
The voice of your lawful self vanished into the back of your mind.  
“So from your memories we have a break from the attack on the USJ?” you spoke bored to your wit’s end as you cracked your knuckles the Cheshire grin still on your face as you ignored the old lady known as ‘Recovery Girl’ glaring at you.  
“Stop that you’re scaring the boy-” the old lady smacked the back of your head with a newspaper- “We never got your name young lady.”  
“Oh well, I guess Bugbear the Bugbear won’t do so how about (y/n) Wolfgang,” you said sadly by how you were no longer known as the mighty Bugbear the Bugbear.  
‘Serves you right.’  
Letting out a sigh you take out your flask of fungus beer taking a swig of the strong, hallucinogenic mixture Alvin made for you.   
“Ok so young Wolfgang you’re going to need to be enrolled in UA,” a tired man who’s name was Aizawa or Eraser head.   
“I thought I already said I’m fucking down for this cluster fuck of a class,” another whack hit your head “ow what was that for you old bat,”   
“Language (y/n)” Recovery Girl scolded.  
“yeah yeah, whatever,” you mumble as Aizawa picks up a phone calling the principal down to the hospital.

.

.

.  
You all sat in awkward silence as Flubber began to absorb random objects into his being. After what seemed like hours pass a small mouse? Rat? Bear thing comes into the room.  
“Ah you must be (y/n) Wolfgang, a pleasure to meet you I’m principal Nezu of UA,” he spoke reaching his hand out to shake, you don’t know past experiences with monks and monsters. He chuckles taking his hand back down before continuing, “So it seems that Aizawa told you that due to your misfortune of falling from the sky and odd set of quirks you should be enrolled and kept under Aizawa’s watch,”  
“yep,” you responded, popping the ‘p’ as the effect of the fungus beer kicking in swirling colours rounding around the edges of the room.  
“Ok, you’ll be enrolled first thing tomorrow,” the mouse thing? Smiled at you as he walked out of the hospital room.   
“I don’t have a place to sleep though,” you pipped up looking at Aizawa.   
“u-um you can stay with me?” Izu pipped who was silent most of the time, “I’m sure my mum wouldn’t mind,”  
“that works for me” You gave him a soft smile that had an eerie vibe around it.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of you walked to Izuku’s house, no it was more of a modest apartment on the 4th floor of an apartment. We were walking through the entrance, glad to take off these uncomfortable shoes finally.  
“Izuku, is that you?” You here, Ms Midoriya’s voice call out from the kitchen.  
“Yep and an I brought (y/n) with me since they don’t have a place to stay,” he responded as you walked into the modestly decorated living room, make yourself at home, in the classic bugbear fashion on the couch.  
“Thanks for having me Ms Midoriya hope I don’t cause an adequate amount of trouble,” you give her the sweetest smile you could muster seeing a short, slightly overweight women, who gave off hella warm vibes.   
“oh it’s not a problem,”-she gave you a smile setting down ramen on the table- “I’m glad to have any friend of my son’s over,”  
As you took your seat, feet curled up under you; the ramen smelt heavenly. Begining to scarf up the food like it would be ripped away from you at any second, the divine flavours of pork, and a flavour you got from Izuku’s memories of soy sauce.   
Looking up, you see the shocked face of Izuku and Ms Midoriya.  
“What?” you give them a questioning look as you wiped your mouth with a napkin.  
“You ate a large bowl of ramen in the matter of a minute,” Izuku told you pure shock preventing him from becoming anxious in your presence.  
“Oh, ya I can eat fast and a lot,” you give him a reassuring smile that sends off warning bells in his mothers head- “burn a lot of calories. And your food was amazing Ms Midoriya,”  
“Thanks, I’m glad you like it (y/n),” Izu’s mother gave you a smile as the mother and son went back to eating.

“Hey (y/n),” Izuku asks, nervous as ever- “What was it like back home for you?”  
You give a bellowing laugh that shouldn’t be possible for someone of your stature, “Well its hard to describe, to be honest, but I’ll give it my best shot,”  
He begins to mutter, pulling out ‘Hero book #15’?   
Weird flex but ok?

“So when I first me Cast Iron Jack, big legend back in the north of Earigoth. Anyway, we got hired to get a representative for the Thorm of the North. But in the classic plot twist, it was stolen by a bunch of fish bastards who didn’t want the Earl of Ironwater to become the Thorm Fannins advisor or something? I was in it for the gold and thrill, to be honest,”   
Izuku continues to mutter as his mother cleans up the dishes. Taking a swig of your fungus beer you continue,  
“so we go down to the bottom of Ironwater sound and have to go through chests and many other things. A lot of fun got to fight shit and have a good time. Anyway, we got sucked into the cataclysm where all the elemental planes meet.   
So we have to go through a bunch of floating islands and shit. Good thing we had Shiki, our resident spore druid, who flew us non-flyers from island to island. We eventually got out after I almost died not for the first time mind you-”   
“wait you’ve almost DIED,” Izu interrupts a shocked look on his face.  
“Yep, and I’ve been to Justinius’s courtroom. It turns out I’ve had demons and devils after my soul for a while, before my lawyer of Kuul (pronounced cool) looked like a human still in bleeding skins,” -Izuku and his mother gave shocked expressions- “baller outfit, a total power move. So he got them to use an angel terminator,” -you take out one of your bags of holding. You like to call it the bag of mystery meat. Taking out a heart from someone, you begin to snack as you continue talking. - “don’t ask they’re confusing. Well I got yeeted out because my body was still alive after I went after this bastard here,” -a sharp mental jab hit you- “was that necessary,” you mutter talking out another chunk of the heart as Izuku gives you a horrified look.  
“what it’s just a deer heart, why let protein go to waste,” you give him a reassuring grin.  
“well it’s just that people here don’t u-um normally eat raw hearts,” he trailed off.  
“ah well, I’m tired I think I’ll go find a comfy space to sleep,” you get up stretching your arms.  
“Izuku dear? Can you sleep on the futon so (y/n) can have your bed,” Izu’s mother says not wanting you to be uncomfortable?   
“That’s not necessary, after years on the road I find beds uncomfortable actually, so no need to worry,” letting out an awkward chuckle you give her a smile before walking off to find a place to sleep. 

Leaving the pair in utter confusion Izuku wanders into his room to get a nights rest before the ultimate chaos of class tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am well aware the reader is OP. They're my chaotic Lvl. 20 bugbear demon.


End file.
